My Dark Knight
by ias25
Summary: La Foila is the eldest princes and constantly asked for marriage, but one night when a man breaks into her room and claims he's a vampire what will happen to the rest of her life.
1. Meeting

**Hello guys as the name of this story...yeah SO can't really give much except that it's my fav couple! :3**

**Note: This won't actually be pertaining to the anime just the pace and characters!**

Once upon a time in a kingdom called Aldegyr, there lived a beautiful Princess named La Folia Rihavein.

She was the eldest princess and most beautiful of all, but was also very shy. Suitors came to the castle everyday asking for her hand in marriage. Though everyone she refused because she felt that she wanted to fall in love on her own.

Well, one eerily dark night the princess was up in her room, which was lit by only a candle, reading. The story was a favorite of hers, it told of a dashing prince who rode into an enchanted castle to save the beautiful princess.

Oh how she wished that beautiful princess could be her, she'd dreamed of the day when her prince would show up. He'd be on a white stallion with lovely golden hair. He'd be incredibly handsome and would be the champion of his kingdom.

Just then the window to her room suddenly blew open blowing out the candle she had next to her.

The room went dark and the moonlight showed a figure stepping onto the windowsill.

The princess was shocked seeing the man step down from the window and walk in her room. He was well-built, had blue hair, and seemed to be searching for something.

She exhaled and the man turned and stared at her. He moved forward and grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed.

"W-w-what a-are y-you doing?" She whispered.

"Shut up." He gruffly responded as he pulled down the side of her shirt exposing her pale neck. His eyes glazed with vampiric urge and he bent down to bite into her neck.

"Wh-what are you?" She tried to push him off her but to no avail.

He moved his head closer to her neck, "I'm a vampire." His breathe sent a chill down her spine as he moved so that his teeth were touching her skin.

The princess was trapped underneath a lust filled vampire with no way out. She had no guards within yelling distance and no weapon to attack this man with. She was helpless to this man.

She silently cried to herself as she felt his teeth slowly pierce her skin. The feel of his lips against her neck sent chills up her spine once again and she felt as if her life force was being sucked away by the man on top of her, yet it gave her a pleasurable sensation. It felt like she wanted more though, with every gulp of blood that the man took she could feel herself yearning for him to continue.

She grabbed a handful of his shirt when he bit hard onto her neck, and yelped. He stopped and turned to look at her face, "You make it so fun you know that right?" And he proceeded to continue.

After what seemed like an eternity he picked up his head and whipped his lips. "You have delicious blood. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted. You will be seeing me again." He said in a lustful voice. He stood up and walked to the window, "Good-Bye Princess."

She was shocked, never had the princess expected to be assaulted at her own home, let alone begin to enjoy it. She looked down to see her blood now soaked her white linen bed sheets and the top half of her dress. She looked down to see the bite wound wasn't as nasty as she figured, though there was still saliva on her shoulder and she shuddered at the thought. She got under her sheets and pulled her dress back so that it covered her up again and she started to fall asleep.

"I never want to see that man again."

**So did you like? So Rate&amp;Review please.**

**And take care all of you.**


	2. Savior

**So I've had this stories idea held up inside myself for awhile now so I'm just let it go and write it all down!**

La Folia looked around the grand ballroom. Today was the day of the Courting Ceremony, so she could find a man whom she wanted to be with. But all the men that approached her were either vile men who thought nothing more than for power, money, and lustful ideals. And the other men who wanted to protect her to a scary extent.

"La Folia?" She turned to see her mother, the Queen, walking towards her. She nodded.

"Why do you look around as if you're waiting for someone? Why not go out there and find a man who you could love for himself." La folia remembered the nightly visits she got from the Vampire boy, whom she now knew was her age. La Folia could remember in detail last night's visit, it was amazing to her. She remembered the boy about to bite down on her next when he stopped. She remembered the cold touch of his hand as he petted her skin. La Folia shivered and earned a mysterious look from her mother.

"Well I'd still like you to go out on that ballroom floor with one man tonight." She gave a stern look to her daughter, "I won't have you turning down every man you see." And with that he mother walked back to the chair next to the King.

La Folia started to walk towards the exit when her path was block by a large man. "Madame, May I have this dance." She looked this new comer up and down and noticed how old he was. He looked to be in his mid to late fifties and had already started greying. He was though, for his age, very well-built and had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Fine." She held out her hand and he quickly took it and led her to the dance floor. For all the doubt she had put in him though he was a marvelous dancer. He was skilled enough to notice when she was about to trip and make it so he was in a move that would pull her up. After a couple of songs she even found herself enjoying the ball, which was something she had doubted greatly.

"Princess?" The man turned to her, "May you show me around this grand castle. I do believe I'll get lost if I try wandering around alone." She turned and nodded, "Yes Lord Peterson, you made me have a great time so I will show you around if that will make you happy." She took his hand and began to lead him through the castle , examining every nook and cranny until the only places left were the treasury and La Folia's room.

She grabbed the doorknob to her room and slowly started to open the door. For some reason she felt like something bad was going to happen and she didn't know why. Besides she has Lord Peterson to protect her. She opened the door and walked inside with Lord Peterson right behind her. She started to talk about the paintings on the walls when she heard the door shut, followed by the sound of it locking. "Lord Peterson?" She turned to look at him when he gruffly grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the bed.

"Oh God no." Her eyes full of terror at what was happening. He had lulled her into a false sense of security to get her alone. And now he was going to do unspeakable things to her. She started to tear up as he grabbed the side of her fancy ball gown and began to slowly pull it away revealing her pale white skin. "Please stop." She couldn't do anything but squeak as he began to remove all the she had on until she was naked. His eyes, full of this new lust, looked her up and down until he started to unbuckle his pants. "No." She whispered as he moved forward. "Get back." He grabbed her by the shoulder. "Please someone help me."

She waited for the unspeakable to happen, for her maiden hood to be lost to some perverted old man but it never happened. Instead she heard the sound of fists cracking against skulls and the sound of someone losing. "Piece of fucking shit!" She heard a blood curdling splat. She opened her eyes to see him. His blue hair covered in blood and his face had a large gash on it. Her eyes widen with a mix of horror and happiness.

"It's you."

**Wow I think this chapter turned out better than expected. Well I won't know until you tell me so please type a little message in that box under the story and tell me how I did. And as always take care.**


	3. Hero?

**The hype train is about to leave the station. Allll Aboard! Choo-Choo!**

Clear as day, it was him. La Folia stared at the man who had just saved her. "Thank you," She started crying, "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done." She felt something be draped over her shoulders. She looked to her side to see that he'd draped his jacket over her, "Why did you-?" She looked down, "Kya! Don't look!" She quickly wrapped herself up with her bed sheet. He walked to the window, "Too late." And he jumped out. She sighed with relief and laid down on her bed thinking of what might've happened if mystery man hadn't of shown up. She shuddered at the thought, only the man she loved could do what he was about to do.

Just then her room door burst open, and her mother ran in and hugged her. "La Folia are you alright?! I heard what happened from one of the guards; they said one guard jumped in here right before the late Lord Peterson could defile that precious body of yours." Her mother was sobbing hysterically, "It's my fault. I told you to have a dance with one person and he was a bad apple. I don't expect for you to dance tonight again." She stroked he daughter's hair, "I just don't want you being stuck with such a burden if the unspeakable happened to you."

"Mom," La folia hugged her mother, "Could you bring me the guard who supposedly saved me?" Her mother nodded. "But first I suggest putting on some clothes, unless you have an intimate relationship then by all means." She chuckled as she left her daughter red faced.

Her mother returned sometime later with a guard in tow. "La Folia this is your savior High guard Kojou Akatsuki, He is the one who engaged a deceased Lord Peterson in hand to hand combat." La folia walked up to him and looked him up and down. This is the vampire man, he seems younger than when we first met but still she wanted to talk to him in private. "Mother would you mind if I made him my personal guard?" She looked him up and down; in armor he looked really strong and protecting. It really accents his beautiful hair, what was she thinking. She shook her head.

"You can have him for any purpose you desire." Her mother winked as she walked away from her scarlet faced daughter. "So that's why you want me as your body guard? Should've known." He walked to the corner and leaned against the wall. "So what's up?"

La Folia sat on her bed twirling her hair, "So that's why I called you here. So I could thank you for saving me from the worst thing ever." A tear slid down her cheek. "I just, when you first appeared and came to suck my blood I thought of you nothing more than a nuisance, *lie*, you just only seemed interested in my blood but then you came and saved me. I just don't know how to thank you enough!" She stepped forward and hugged him, "You're also the only person I can talk to for this long of a time."

She turned to see him with a hand over his mouth and looked around, then she saw him looking like he was having a coughing fit, "Are you ok?!" She ran up to him and he just busted out laughing, it was an evil cackle something that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Wow that's rich." He whipped away a tear from his excessive laughter. "You actually think I saved you from harm." She took a step back, No no no this can't be happening, and he grabbed her shoulder. "I protected you," He moved so that his face was inches from her neck, he inhaled deeply, "Because you have the sweetest blood I've ever tasted." He put his hand on her neck and slowly slid it down her arm, pulling the sleeve with it. "Even if you have a gorgeous body, I only want you for your blood." And he gently bit into her neck.

**Let's just slow the hype train down a bit so I can jump off before I get too descriptive. ;]**

**And how did you like the chapter? Kojou can be a real ass right, tell me what you thought of his ass actors of assyness that make him look…assy.**


	4. Wait Its Not What You Think!

**Hello everybody I have a special announcement! I will be holding a contest for who can write the best strike the blood short story! All you need to do is write a story (300 word minimum) and title it whatever you want but in the summary say - Collab Contest entry, because yes this is a contest for those who'd want to do a collab with me or maybe zc if she thinks it be cool. And back to the story :D**

He was there every day. Everyday he'd be standing in the same spot unmoving until night where he'd feast on her blood; it drove her off the wall.

She rubbed at her neck which had started to scar because of his meals. And it wasn't the fact that he drank her blood, in fact she felt really happy when he'd feed, it was just the fact that she was food and nothing more. "Tch," She moved herself from where she'd been sitting and walked to the closet to change, "Leave." She pointed towards the door. He gave her is fiendish look and stood up straight and saluted, "As you wish m'lady!" And he didn't move an inch. "Why are you so stubborn?" She opened the door to the closet and made it so it obstructed his view of her. She couldn't even take a bath with this guy around, he'd stay by her twenty-four seven, and never do as she'd say! She tightened her grip around one of her dress and yanked it from the rack, subsequently breaking the metal bar holding all the other clothes up and toppling down onto her. "You need any help m'lady?" He tried stifled his laughter, but to his dismay laughter loud instead. "Yes I need help you ignorant buffoon," He walked around the corner, "Just don't' look at me." Too late. "Why are you naked?! I thought you were changing!" He could feel the blood seeping out of his nose and his vampiric urges trying to come out. No I can't be having these I mean , she can't possibly arouse me, He cast a glance at her again, Nope she can definitely arouse me. He fell to the floor and laid on his back to stop the flow of blood.

La Folio however wasn't going to let him off lightly for seeing her in the nude. He put on the closest thing to her, a nightgown, and crawled to where he was laying down. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up so he could see her. "I swear, if you ever look at me naked again, I will scream rape so loud that the people in china will be able to hear it." He couldn't focus on her because of the night gown she wore. "ehh uh," The nightgown was see through.

He could feel his teeth puncture his bottom lip as he tried to hold back his urges. Up until now he had been feeding on her to slowly get her to open up to him, for personal reason, but now he couldn't hold back what urges had been bottled up inside of him. He pounced. "What are you doing?!" He had pinned her underneath him and had started to push down the neck and sleeves of her nightgown. "Oh god no please don't do what I think you're about to do." He moved his head towards her neck and she gave a sigh of relief, "Oh ok thought something worse was about to happen." He bit down hard into her neck causing her to yell in pain and grab onto him. "Kojou," she whimpered in pain, "Please stop your hurting me."

She felt him lessen his bit on her and she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know why but to her this felt right to her. She couldn't have felt happier even with a pair of razor sharp teeth stuck in her body, just then she heard a knock on the door.

"La Folia?"

It was her mother.

"La Folia answer me." Her mother was an impatient woman and would do something rash regardless of getting her way so she had to think fast. "Kojou," She said in a whisper, "Stop we need to hide."

She heard her mother start to open the door, "Kojou stop."

She turned to see her mother's face as she walked in the terror in her eyes. "M-mom it's not what you—"

He mother turned and ran down the hall screaming.

"Vampire! Vampire! My daughters being raped by a vampire!"

Kojou lifted his bloody mouth from her neck, "That's not good."

La Folia stared at the spot where her mother had been, no one would ever treat her the same now. And her only protection from the things that wanted to hurt her, was the man accused of raping her, Her Dark Knight.

**So I just thought I'd give details about the posting times and such. Almost all my stores will be posted at around the 10:00 – 10:30 am time period (central time zone), now about reviews I love them especially if they give tips or you want questions so feel free to type a paragraph if you feel like it.**

**Now about the story contest up top If you do enter I will be checking at around the May 15****th****, 2014 mark so that's when the deadline is.**

**And as always guy take care.**


	5. We're Here to Kill Him

**Hmm I've been looking through the story and noticed something awesome, what does every vampire need? A vampire slayer. Enjoy audience of mine.**

Her life was over. La Folia stared off into the dense forest surrounding the castle. Now that everyone thought she'd lost her maiden hood to some lowly vampire she had been shunned. Not even her own mother would dare say a word to her, she remembered walking into the throne room and saying hello to her mother only to have that women tell her to leave.

La Folia started to cry, "What hurt worse is the names she called me." Grabbing the linen sheets on her bed she tore them off and threw them to the ground. She wanted to hit something that's how angry she was. "The next thing that walks through that door is getting brutally beaten." She glared at the door waiting for her victim to walk in, like a spider waiting on its web for the prey to get snared. The door knob started to turn and La Folia got ready to pounce. But she couldn't pounce when the person walked in the room. "Hi," the girl who walked in said as she examined her surroundings, "My name is Yukina Himmeragi, what's yours?"

It had been some time since La Folia had been able to enjoy herself. The constant rush of people in and out of her life had always confused her and to top it all off she was now marked as a promiscuous woman and the property of a vampire. Being able to relax with another girl was nice, "So Yukina where did you come from?" She asked as she sipped her cup of tea Yukina had made for her.

"I came from a country far away from here." She sighed giving insight to the fact that it had been a long trip."

"So what business do you have at our castle today? Or are you here to be my friend?" Yukina had a coughing fit at the end sentence.

"Well Madame, my business here today is to hunt down a vampire and kill him. You see I'm a vampire slayer and you just so happen to be the perfect bait." She stood up and walked to La Folia and picked her up, dragging her over to her bed and began to unbutton the top of her dress.

"W-Why can't I move?" La Folia struggled to escape from her dire situation, she couldn't understand why this was happening, and all that had happened between her and Kojou wasn't it just between them? Why did this new woman have to get involved to make her Knight come out to save her again?

"Well m'lady, you can't move because the tea I made for you was drugged and now I'm just going to remove those leggings of yours." The girl fiddled with what little clothes she had left, "Should I leave the bra?" The girl looked La Folia over again, "It would stimulate his vampiric urges faster if he could see your bare skin. Ah what the hey." The girl removed the clothes La Folia had left until she was naked on her bed again, and it wasn't of her freewill, yet again.

La Folia lay in that state for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for her body to respond to her command again, but more importantly waiting for Kojou to come save her. Another girl had come into her room after Yukina had effectively squashed what little self-esteem she had had left. Both girls had come over to stand next to her and had effectively managed to make her lose all self-respect for her body as well. "Call to him." One of the girls said as the finished tying up he legs and hands so she couldn't escape when the drug wore off.

"What?" La Folia answered as she struggled against the rope. "I said call to him!" The new girl turned and yelled at her as she slapped her face. "We need this 'Dark Knight' of yours here so we can kill him!"

Just then the door crashed down and Kojou walked into the room. "Which of you dares hurt the Princess?" He gripped the hilt of the standard guard sword, ready to draw at any time. No one answered, so he took a step forward. "I'll ask you one more time before I throw you out that fucking window. Who. Hurt. My. Princess."

**I'm really happy that a lot of people are liking this so just keep on keeping on, and remember to do that contest! And to FanfictionforFun, Was this chapter long enough for you :D jk jk**

**Remember to review and take care everybody. **


	6. Where's Your God Now!

…**I'm back…. *ninja cloud smoke* ….enjoy….*disappears*…..**

The Princess was both immensely happy and extremely embarrassed. Her Dark Knight had arrived after all and she was extremely grateful yet at the same time she couldn't stop blushing because of, ya know, the fact that she was naked, and in front of a guy.

He stood there at her doorstep blade drawn staring down the two women in front of him. "Before I kill you two 'beautiful' ladies," He said as sarcastically as he could, "I would like your names." He stared down the two girls in front of him, _They can't be any older than me, and the little spear holding bitch can't be but two years under me, but the girl next to her has a bow. _He laughed.

"What's so funny!" The girl with the bow stepped forward, "You think it's funny that we captured your 'girlfriend' and now we're gonna kill you!" The younger one put her hand in front of her accomplice who'd started to walk towards Kojou. "Sayaka! Please! Don't get provoked by this low class swine, we'll just slaughter him the pig he is then leave." She readied her spear. "Prepare, swine, to be killed by the apostles of God!" She lunged at him but when she blinked and he was gone.

Her eyes went wide, "Where did he-" In a hushed tone in her ear she heard what would probably be the last thing she'd ever heard.

"You called on your God," His blade sliced through her arm like it was butter, blood splattering on the wall, "But don't you realize," He grabbed her by the neck and through her into the window frame, "THAT HE'S STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU! And he's fresh out of mercy~."

He turned to her accomplice, "Sayaka RUN!" The little girl screamed, before passing out from blood loss.

Sayaka turned to see the most threatening monster in the world. "So," Kojou cracked his neck, "How many pieces would you like to be in?" He smiled, his pupils accenting his blood red eyes. She fell back with her bow, "No Pig! The question is whether you like to be skewered or not?" She fired at him with her bow, then quickly broke it into twin blades.

"Now honey," Kojou jumped back to avoid an attack at his side, "You know bad girls get punished correct?" She stabbed him in the arm and watched in horror as it healed back in a matter of seconds. "How did you?!" She stabbed at him but he caught her sword and crushed it with his hand, she fell down and scuttled back into the wall, eyes wide with fear, "W-w-what are you?" she asked in a hushed tone as his sword slashed through her abdomen. She gasped for air, gurgling on her own blood, trying to scream as Kojou bent down and bit into her neck draining the little blood she had left.

He stood up and wiped his mouth. "Now let's deal with the little bitch over there," he winked at La Folia, "shall we?"

**So I came back yeah, it's been quite a while. Grades got bad, had to save them, usual junior year stuff. So now with my grades being outstanding I will try to give you guys more chapters.**

**So take care everyone and if you can R&amp;R!**


End file.
